


Would You Like Fries With That?

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Macs, Gen, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in the world gets paid enough to deal with Castiel's obsession with hamburgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Fries With That?

An angel in a trench coat walks into a McDonalds on the corner of Main Street and 71st.

 

“I’d like everything,” he says.

 

The underpaid employee looks up at him with a poorly disguised look of disgust.

 

The angel laughs. “I’m kidding! That would be ridiculous. Just give me one hundred Big Macs.”

 

The employee rolls his eyes. “Would you like fries with that?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I would.”


End file.
